


Ta-da Indeed

by Caliginous_Confused



Series: Belated SFW Promptis Week 2018 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, I am gonna participate but at my own pace, M/M, Noctis should've been better at giving it, Prompto needed to take a hint, both boys are clueless about dating, fancy dinner, very late sfw week, we're here together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliginous_Confused/pseuds/Caliginous_Confused
Summary: Prompto was pretty good at seeming to be comfortable in any situation. Blowing off discomfort in a ruse of humor was his specialty. In school it always seemed to work, being a laughing stock on his terms was alright. However, he was pretty sure that cracking a joke at his expense, or the situation around him wouldn’t bode well this time. Noctis invited him to a banquet, and though he looked the part, he wasn't particularly ready to wow the crowd of nobles.





	Ta-da Indeed

Prompto was pretty good at seeming to be comfortable in any situation. Blowing off discomfort in a ruse of humor was his specialty. In school it always seemed to work, being a laughing stock on his terms was alright. However, he was pretty sure that cracking a joke at his expense, or the situation around him wouldn’t bode well this time.

When his best friend casually invited him to a banquet as his plus one, he easily said yes figuring that he knew enough about deflecting attention that he’d be able to keep up with talking to nobles of various standing about whatever it was they talked about. Learning how to properly behave would take what, and afternoon with Ignis to learn which fork to use, or make sure to sip the tea with your pinky out, or whatever it was people with fancy china did when using them.

Oh, how was he wrong.

 Learning proper etiquette was like going to school, after actual school. They held the lessons in Noctis’ apartment, the prince helping him by giving him small gestures as he read reports, or even did homework. Ignis caught on after a while and simply stood to where he wouldn’t have his cheat sheet guiding him saying that if Noctis had to do that during the actual dinner, he would be embarrassing both the Prince, and the King due to his improper manners.

But like, who cared he used the wrong fork, or he didn’t lightly dab his cheek with his fancy silk napkin or he had one more piece of lettuce on the fork that was deemed polite? He didn’t, Noctis didn’t, and the King seemed pretty chill from what Noctis said so he figured at least 2 nobles would be cool with Prompto’s small slip-ups. That was enough for him to not care in the moment.

That didn’t change the fact on how he felt that everything he was doing, was completely and utterly wrong now that he was actually there. He felt like the suit Noctis had given him in part for the occasion, and in part as a gift in case he needed Prompto to be his emergency plus-one didn’t fit right, even though he had the royal tailors themselves make sure it was the proper fit. He felt like he was standing wrong, even though his back had never been straighter in his life.

He felt like he stood out and everyone was looking at him. Noctis on the other hand looked completely at ease as he simply paid attention to those who walked up to him. He didn’t say much because he was Noctis after all, but he didn’t look like he felt uncomfortable.

He actually looked pretty hot, but that was neither here nor there.

Prompto gently got the attention of someone who was walking around with drinks and asked if he knew where the glasses of water were seeing that the one he had caught held nothing but champagne. The man apparently seeing how nervous Prompto was simply smiles and told him to wait there. Within minutes someone else had approached him and he was able to get a glass of something that wouldn’t lead to him making bad decisions and he was able to go along with the party.

It wasn’t like he was in any real danger. Gladio was somewhere standing by the walls, probably with his arms crossed wearing something that wasn’t a suit, but something no one would dare tell him to change out of because it was close enough to appropriate attire and he wasn’t there to enjoy the party, more he needed to be there because that was his job. That didn’t help Prompto much due to knowing if he went to expel all of his nerves onto him, he wasn’t going to get any real advice on how to solve the problem that Prompto’s palms were sweaty, knees week arms were heavy, and even though he hasn’t had any recent there might be some vomit on his sweater already, mom’s spaghetti. He was just too nervous to look down to make sure that it wasn’t there because man did it feel like it was.

He needed a moment. He really needed a moment to collect himself before he inevitably screwed up and made a fool out of Noctis. Making a fool out of himself was something he could handle, Noctis not so much. He was here on the Prince’s good word, and he was bound to drag that name through the mud simply by existing.

Prompto grabbed a glass of liquid courage from a passing waiter, gently thanking them as they walked away. He was the only one who was stopping what he was doing in order to make sure the staff still felt like a person as they worked. He was spending his time uncomfortably watching everything. Even the wait staff seemed to be more comfortable than he was.

Sure, he looked nice, and if anyone were to walk up to him and ask who he was simply saying “Prince Noctis’ Bestest Pal” was enough to get people to chuckle a little bit, attempt to make conversation before walking off. He blended in, and yet he stood out.

He needed air.

The ballroom was too stuffy, and he saw a door to a balcony on the way in, Gladiolus pointed it out, letting the two of them know about it in order to make sure they had a way out in case anything went south. Noctis assured him that nothing would, but still it was nice to know.

Prompto looked at Noctis from his place off to the side. He was blending in as well as Noctis could. He might not have been seen talking a lot, or even paying much attention to the people around him, but he looked great next to his dad. Noctis snuck a look at Prompto and raised his eyebrows at him. He forced a smile and a thumbs up before looking away. Once he figured both Noctis and Gladiolus weren’t looking at him in particular, he walked straight into the crowd and moved to leave the ballroom and toward the balcony.

The air was cool compared to the warm stuffy air that was the ballroom. He immediately felt more comfortable and was able to let out a breath that he didn’t know that he was holding. The night was never comforting but compared to the political hellscape that he left behind, this was more than welcomed.

“Are you okay?” asked a quiet voice behind him. Prompto jumped and turned toward him like he was just caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to. Heck, as far as he knew sneaking off to have a minute on a balcony _was_ something that he wasn’t supposed to do.

“Y-yeah,” Prompto attempted to cover up. He forced a smile again, but once he saw the unamused look on Noctis’ face he let it fall. “I was needing some air. So, I got some here.” Noctis hummed and nodded at him before joining him at the railing, leaning against him.

“Too much?” Prompto nodded without much thought. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright, it was my decision to come along anyways.”

“No. It’s just…” Prompto stopped and looked at Noctis as he was messing with his cufflinks nervously. “I invited you not knowing I’d be dragged along with my dad. I kind of wanted this to be a we’re here together sort of thing.”

Prompto immediately felt his cheeks warm up as he tried to form words but more stood there with his lips parted. He watched as Noctis averted his gaze and scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. He started to turn away before Prompto acted and pulled at his shoulder.

“Noct wait,” he started once he remembered how his mouth worked. “I am not mad, or…whatever. I am shocked. You meant together as in _together_ right? I-I am not making that up?” Noctis shook his head.

“I know…it’s stupid let’s just forget this happened and sneak off to play Kings Knight or something.”

“And leave this huge elephant in the room? Dude, we’re best friends if we can’t talk about _this_ what can we talk about?”

“Literally anything else.”

“Nope, you opened this can of worms Noct, you threw the line out, don’t you want to see what you’ve caught.” Noctis frowned at him and crossed his arms.

“Fuck you and your fishing analogies.” He then sighed and let his shoulders fall. “Fine, what did I catch?”

“Well, you caught me.” Noctis scoffed and shook his head, moving to leave. “No dude!” Prompto reacted and reached out, grabbing his hand to stop him.

“Prompto. Just…let me go.”

“No.”

“Why?” He asked with more emotion that Prompto has heard from Noctis in a long time. “Why should I stay?”

“Because…” Prompto hesitated, biting the inside of his lip before he pushed himself forward and clumsily found Noctis’ lips. A part of this was a ploy to come up with something smooth to say, but also because he’d secretly been wanting to for the past year or so.

Prompto broke the kiss quickly and pressed his lips together. They tingled slightly, and adrenaline was pumping through his system. Kissing the Prince wasn’t treason, right? He hoped so at the least. The last thing he wanted was Gladio chasing him down because of this. Though, he might anyways as a warning not to hurt Noctis emotionally, or physically.

“Yeah…uh, that happened,” Prompto started. “If you…If you wanted us to be here _together_ all you had to do was ask.”

“I did.”

“I meant be clear about our intentions.” Noctis glared at him with a flat expression. “Right, I am asking you. Point taken.” Noctis chuckled and pulled Prompto’s collar toward himself and kissed him again. Prompto clumsily moved to put his hands on Noctis’ waist and immediately felt awkward so he let them fall.

Other than neither boy knowing what to go with their arms, Noctis’ fell to hold Prompto’s shoulder, the kiss was soft. It was clumsy, but unlike their first brief one, both of them were participating. They both swore that they felt the other’s heart beating in the other’s chest, or it was theirs beating so hard that’s all they could focus on, other than the soft gentle press of their lips.

The kiss was abruptly broken up by someone behind them clearing their throat. Noctis cursed and despite Prompto seeing his face and neck turn red, turn toward the source of the noise, and immediately relaxed. “Iggy.” Prompto raised his eyes and gave the advisor a shy smile.

“Your Highness, his Majesty has noticed your disappearance and is wondering where you might’ve gone.”

“Uh…Prompto just needed some air.” Ignis hummed, raised an eyebrow, and looked toward Prompto. “We’ll be back in a second.”

“Alright, I will pass along the message. Oh, and Noct, do take care that your guest is comfortable within a gathering.”

“Of course, thank-you.”

They watched as he disappeared back toward the ballroom.

“Uh, what was that last comment?”

“He’s saying I should keep a better eye on you.” He lightly punched Prompto’s arm. “Ready to go back?”

“Uh sure, but-“

“Don’t worry, dad knows I was bringing someone…just…not the context.”

“So I am your best bro still, got it.” He nodded and swung his arm to lay across Noctis’ as if nothing had happened. They started walking toward the ballroom once again.

“Just stay near me, and we’ll get some slushies afterwards.”

“Woo-hoo! Food I know how to eat.” Noctis laughed as he weaved through the crowd with Prompto. “Hey dad, this is Prompto.”

“Ahh, it’s nice to meet you.” Prompto shook the man’s hand and then once people started asking who he was, he said he was there with Noctis, not a lie, and left the context up to interpretation after Noctis had said the thing to begin with.

“So, why the banquet?” Prompto asked quietly while they ate once everyone else around them were engrossed in their own conversations.

“Hmm?”

“Why did you invite me here?”

“I uh panicked, and Ignis said that I should invite you somewhere fancy, and uh…tada?”

Prompto chuckled and nodded with a smile. “Ta-da indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just got into the fandom when the SFW week was going on and though I got to read it, I didn't get to participate because I was still playing the game. (I mean I still am today, but I know a little more about the good bois) So, I am going to work on a be-lated sfw week on my own to get me into the fandom until I finish the game and get my own ideas flowing on what I'd like to write. 
> 
> If you want to follow me more, and see all my ramblings and stuff you can follow me on [ my art blog,](http://www.caliginous-arts.tumblr.com)


End file.
